


By the Chimney With Care

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	By the Chimney With Care

"Severus, have you seen the box with our Christmas decorations in it?"

"Which one?"

"You know, the stuff we put up on the mantle: those candles that look like candy canes, the stockings Molly knitted for us, that snow globe Fred and George made us last year?"

"If the gods were smiling on us, it was lost in the move."

"When have the gods ever smiled on us?"

"Touché." 

~*~

"Potter!"

"Happy Christmas, Severus!"

"Don't 'Happy Christmas' me. What on earth are my best green silk stockings doing hanging in front of the fire?"

"I thought that white-haired old man would fill them with treats."

"I refuse to allow Dumbl—"

"Not _him_. Santa Claus. I never did find our stockings so I took a pair of yours."

"You should have used _yours_ instead."

"They're Gryffindor red. You said you could only stand them when I was in them."

"Quite. _Now_ would be ideal."


End file.
